Noel
by Luthein
Summary: One Shot:: Ginny and Draco finally act on their feelings . . .


A/N: hope you like

There's something there. Don't try to deny it, because I know. You can try to hide it by calling me rude names in the hall. I see the longing in your eyes. I feel it when you touch me accidentally, if it really is accidental. As much as I try to hate you I just can't. I sit in my bad late at night and list the reasons why I could never do something as stupid as to like you. It's just a crush I tell myself, but I know better. If it is just a crush then how come I can't get rid of the emptiness I feel when I kiss someone else? If it's just a chemical reaction inside me how come I feel my stomach fall to the floor every time I see a girl fawn over you? I can't make the feeling go away. Believe me I've tried.  
  
I see you in the hall sometimes; I head to Transfiguration when you head to Charms. On occasion I smile at you when no one is looking but most of the time you just look into my eyes and walk away. Sometimes you insult me in your evil sneer. I most of the time reply with a cutting and witty remark, you laugh and go on your way. Why are you doing this? That's a stupid question I know why. Slytherins and Gryffindors do not belong together, they never will. Can't we be the exception and not the rule though? I don't know what I'm thinking.....

* * *

I see her almost every day at breakfast, I watch her but she doesn't know. I try to keep up the façade I've made for myself. I let Pansy fawn over me just to see if she gets jealous, she almost always does. I don't understand why I let her hurt this way. It will end up in hurt anyway though if anyone ever found out. Her family would freak, my father would probably kill her literally. No, Weasleys and Malfoys do not mix well. I try to ignore the voice saying in my head that we would; her fiery read hair strewn across my pale chest. I picture her lips against mine, her blazing brown eyes gazing into my silver ones. I dream of her screaming my name every night, of her hands in mine, of her body fitting perfectly on mine.  
  
My name is the only thing that stops us. That seemingly small problem however, is a brick wall that no magic can break down. The longer I wait the higher the wall becomes, the longer I ignore her the farther she is from my grasp. I bang my fist on the table receiving looks from my fellow Slytherins. We are so different from each other. She is from a family with love and happiness, mine is of darkness and betrayal. I wouldn't know how to treat her. She is too precious for me. I see her on my way to charms and she smiles at me. Her beautiful freckled face lights up, her white teeth shining as she swipes a stray tendril from her face, I'm transfixed. Unable to say anything I keep walking, missing her presence already.

* * *

I hear yelling from outside the doorway so I figure ill check it out. It's Christmas Eve so the school is practically deserted. Sure enough I reach the steps leading to the main entrance of the castle and I see him dueling with Harry and Ron. He doesn't seem perturbed by this but when I stumble into the scene he pauses. 

"The only thing good about your pathetic family Weasel is your sister." He said smirking at me, keeping on my mask of hate I throw a look of death at him.

"There's no Crabbe and Goyle to defend you now ferret." I retort hardly listening to myself. "I don't think you stand a chance against me, let alone Harry and Ron." My voice is cold and abrasive; it brings a look of hurt to his eyes.

"This has nothing to do with you Ginny you should leave." Ron and Harry said together.

"That's funny because I was just about to say the same thing to you two. McGonagall is headed down here, she heard the noise." With that both boys said their leaving remarks at Malfoy and steered me back inside. Malfoy gives me a grateful nod and I answer with a suggestive wink that leaves him shocked.

I do believe Ginny Weasley, girl of my dreams just winked at me flirtatiously. I run after the spoiled brat and his tragically un-spoiled sidekick hoping to reach her in time. I do. I quietly sneak into the broom closet as the boys drop her off at the library. As she passes I pull her in with me. "What the bloody hell!-"her expression softens. "Malfoy what is this?" I quiet her with a finger. Her lips are so soft, her skin so smooth. "Well Weasley, I just couldn't pretend anymore." I said softly.

* * *

I told Harry and Ron that I had to do some potions research in the library. So they walk me there. I, of course, have no intention do study. I was more hoping Malfoy would follow me and try to talk. I was disappointed when he didn't. "Goodbye boys. I'll see you later." I say before heading down the corridor to the library. "Yeah you can try to beat me in chess." Harry called after me with laughter in his voice. "Key word being try" he added. I was about to reply with something witty when I felt a sharp tug on my arm. A moment later I found myself in a broom closet with Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy what is this?" I say but he cuts me off. My knees go weak; his hand is on my face, his thumb gently rubbing my cheek. "Well Weasley, I just couldn't pretend anymore." He said before kissing me.

* * *

It was the best feeling I had ever felt: beyond teenage hormones, beyond pleasure, beyond anything imaginable. I could tell she felt the same way because she brought herself closer to me. Her hands were touching me; they felt like fire moving from my neck to my hair. Her hair began to fall into my face as I deepened the kiss. I was surrounded by fire, surrounded by passion. When we broke the kiss I smiled and looked down on her face. She was beautiful, the kind of beautiful that makes you stop dead in our tracks to stare. He'd never let her go, even if it meant torture from his father and her family. Now that he had her he could never let her go.

* * *

I felt safe in his arms. I forgot about everything that had been pressed down on my shoulders for so long. I fit perfectly against him, his arms wrapped around my waist playing with my long hair. His head resting on top of mine, I knew this was bigger than some silly crush. I looked up into his eyes, his silver blue-grey locked onto my brown. I didn't care about the pain that would ensue if everyone knew. Ron would be mad at first but he would get over it. Everyone knew Draco didn't agree with his father. None of that mattered now however, all that mattered was that he kept touching me, kept kissing me. "Ginny, you're beautiful." He said. "How could I have ignored you for so long?" he asked more to himself than to me. "It doesn't matter now." I brought his face down to mine. He paused, lips barely touching mine. "Ginny I love you so much." He breathed. I smiled and kissed him lightly. He was amazing. He was mine.  
He took my hand and led me out of the dark broom closet pulling me to the great hall in laughter. I could hear the carols coming from the great hall. They sounded perfect, I felt perfect. I looked at Draco, he was laughing. His laughter sounded perfect against the notes of the song. I loved him. Once we reached the entrance to the hall his laughter ceased. The look of pure joy, however, did not leave his face. He brought me against him again and whispered into my hair "I couldn't have dreamed for a better present." 


End file.
